Autograph
by kittykate17091997
Summary: After all, it's not everyday you get to meet your idol.


**Autograph**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Summary:** After all, it's not everyday you get to meet your idol.

**One-Shot**

* * *

Robin let out a long sigh, the bright sun now high up in the clear blue sky. He placed down the tools he'd been using as an over enthusiastic Beast Boy came rushing over grinning looping at the Boy Wonder. Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh his hand scratching the back of his neck "Is there anything I can help you with, sir?" Robin suppressed yet another groan; things certainly hadn't gone according to plan. After rescuing the red-headed alien and scoring a a rather unexpected kiss they'd decided to go celebrate with pizza. It had then occurred to Robin that, after the heated argument of tofu verses meat the five of them meeting couldn't have been a coincidence. He'd left Gotham for a reason and these four personalities where his reason to stay.

"There's no need to call me sir, Beast Boy, its Robin." He carried on "And no, I'm fine. Where are the others?" Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the others "Raven and Starfire were gossiping, I think they were meditating before but... Oh, I overheard them talking before, something about you being cute." A light blush coloured his cheeks and he rolled his eyes under the mask, girls. An image of Barbara appeared in his head and a wave of guilt came crashing down on him, maybe he'd try call her later, explain things. She had the right to know why he'd left is such a hurry, he didn't even get t say goodbye.

"And Cyborg?" Robin sat down on a patch of grass as he waited patiently for Beast Boy to respond "I- ahh he said something about more supplies I had assumed-." Robin cut him off, Cyborg had come to him earlier saying he was going to collect more supplies for their Tower. Robin leant back on his arms and let his face get bathed in sunlight, he was vaguely aware of the shadow still standing in front of him. He looked up at Beast Boy again, he seem nervous and Robin was curious as to why.

"Is there anything I can help you with Beast Boy?" That seemed to stir him from his thoughts and he cracked a smile, his hands venturing into his pockets and he pulled out a notepad and pencil. "I-I've been a huge fan of you for a long time and I was wondering... could I have your autograph?" He hesitated and when he saw Robin's face change he added a small "Please."

Robin was slightly surprised at the favour, Beast Boy was a former Doom Patrol member and he was asking him for an autograph? It didn't make much sense. Robin's head cocked to the side "Why would you want my autograph Beast Boy?" Now it was Beast Boy's turned to be confused and he took a seat next to Robin. "What- Dude how could I not want it. You've been kicking butt since you were like... eight, you even trained along side the Dark Knight himself. You've done so many amazing things. I've idolised you for so many years."

The Boy Wonder was now embarrassed and tried to avoid Beast Boys gaze as he sat up and turned to face him. "What about you?" Beast Boy was perplexed and scratched the back of his head "What about me?" Robin ran a hand though his ebony locks "You've done some pretty amazing things too Beast Boy. You were apart of the Doom Patrol, that alone is pretty special and-" Robin trailed off; he noticed the expression on Beast Boys face at the mention of his former team. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy didn't answer "Beast Boy..." Robin waved a hand in front of his face trying to bring his attention back to the conversation they were having. "Beast Boy, why did you leave the Doom Patrol?"

Beast Boy's green eyes focused on Robin's masked ones "I got sick of Mento's attitude. He needed a good kick up the butt, he was just so frustrating to work with. I had to leave." Oh heaven knows Robin could sympathies with that and a smile appeared on his face "Let me guess... he was too stubborn. He wouldn't listen to anything you would say and everything you did was always wrong." He paused and closed his eyes, an image of Batman appeared before him, a frown darkening his face as he remembered the nemours fights he'd had with his former mentor. "He was always criticizing every little thing you did... he's always been harsh and made you feel like you can't live up to the standards he'd set for you." Beast Boy was in awe, every little detail Robin had described was perfectly accurate. "I guess they call you the 'Boy Wonder' for a reason. How did you know all of that? I mean unless... Wait did you-"

Robin smiled at Beast Boy and gave a slight nod "No way! That's incredible, you too." Robin's shoulder throbbed but he ignored it placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, he tilted his head to the side "Well it was a bit more than that but... yeah that's pretty much why I left." Beast Boy's smile grew, his bubbly ways shinning through again. The hours he'd known Robin he'd never would have guessed that they shared a special connection that ultimately linked them together. I was pretty amazing. "Are you completely cut off from them?" Beast Boy was caught of guard by that question, his face becoming sad again his shoulder slumping.

"Yeah." He breathed out a sad sigh. Robin could tell by the look in his eyes that even though he tried to forget about Mento that the other members of the Doom Patrol held a deeper place in his heart. Beast Boy pulled out his Doom patrol mask and ran his hand along it, remembering. Robin looked out at the city, the faint sound of a horn going off in the distance; he knew how Beast Boy felt. Already he missed Barbara and Alfred. It was hard for him to leave, a big decision to make, leaving everything you know behind and all you have to carry with you are the memories you once shared.

"I know how you feel." It wasn't much but beast Boy felt much better. Beast Boy let out a small sigh and put his mask away "That's why I've idolised you for so long." Robin said nothing waiting for Beast Boy to continue "You've always been more human. More real. Sure Batman is an incredible hero but he's emotionless, you aren't. You make things fun, joke around and laugh. You never seem to give up, you always find something to fight for." Robin let his mind take in what Beast Boy said soaking it in; it felt nice to be appreciated for once.

"I'm not much of a hero Beast Boy; I'm just protecting the people who can't protect themselves. Really I'm nothing special." Beast Boy shook his head in disagreement "That's where I have to disagree, besides Batman and Batgirl you are only human. You rely on your skills and gadgets alone to fight against some of the most psychotic villains I've ever herd of. That's pretty spectacular to me."

Robin took a few deep breaths to clear his head. "You do it too Beast Boy, you put yourself on the line in spite of the consequences. You do joke around even if they are lame... it's just always disregarded by Mento. You were human Beast Boy once, even though the accident with your parents..." Beast Boy looked hurt and slightly shocked at the mention of his parents and flinched away from Robin "Sorry... You'll always be human, that's the part that allows you to continue. Your human side gives you all the crazy emotions. It gives you the will to fight. It's what makes you who you are."

Beast Boy let his eyes travel to the water, he watched as the waves crashed on the island they were currently building their home on. "You meant it." Robin gave a genuine smile in his direction "I do BeastBoy. Never forget that otherwise you'll lose a part of yourself along the way. Trust me I know."

"Robin." The Boy Wonder let out a small hum to let Beast Boy know he was listening. "I think you make a great leader." Robin let out a chuckle "Thank you...you make a great addition to the team. It's an honour to work with you." Beast Boy grinned loopily at Robin incredibly happy to be around his idol, he still could wrap his head around the fact that Robin, _the_ Robin was sitting next to him. "I think we make a great team Robin."

"We've already proven that, you did a great job today. We all did. I'm proud of you." Beast Boy still had a few questions to ask before he got back to work "Hey, Robin. If you had the chance would you go back?" A smirk made it's was onto Robins lips and he shook his head. "Not a chance. "Beast Boy was satisfied with that, made him feel safer. "Glad to know that you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Beast Boy grinned happily.

He picked up the notebook and pencil he previously put down sometime during the conversation. The nerves slowly creeping back to him, he tentatively held it out to Robin "So umm...maybe now could I have your autograph?"

Robin gave him a gentle smile and wrapped both his hands around Beast Boys gently pushing his hands back towards his chest. "I'll give you my autograph Beast Boy" he paused unsure of how Beast Boy would respond.

"Only if you give me yours."

* * *

A/N Hope you like this, I'm so nervous about posting this. It's been in my head for ages and I had to write it, and well I want to share it with you. These two are my favourite pair to write a bromance about they don't have to many stories and if I find one it's normally slash (Argh) I though I'd contribute. I love their friendship, they have a lot thing in common and I think that they could get along much better if Robin wasn't such a tight ass. I love him, but he can be a Dick tehe.

Enjoy, let me know how I did, I will get back to you. All reviews are read and greatly appreciated and I do take the time to write back. Thank you so much for reading. Love you all so very much.

This is set pre-series, the Titans just met and are getting to know each other.


End file.
